


And a Resounding Yeehaw Was Heard Throughout the Clan

by soul_droid



Category: Shinobi (Video Games)
Genre: Acknowledging the growing westernization of Japan, Dancing, Gen, Rolling with the punches, Shut up and put on the hat Hotsuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_droid/pseuds/soul_droid
Summary: Holy crap, that sounds like a Fall Out Boy or Panic! At the Disco title. You know, from before they started naming their songs sensibly.Look, if there's a choice to be made between sitting in silence for the whole night, and learning a new strange dance at Ageha and Moritsune's forceful request, Hotsuma is perfectly aware of which one he'd rather do.A light-hearted fic for a rather depressing game. If you ever go through it, I want you to think of this fanfic, and McCree's dance emote whenever it gets sad.





	And a Resounding Yeehaw Was Heard Throughout the Clan

So, this was it, huh? One day he might go on to lead the entire clan. The fate of hundreds of people could very well rest in his hands. But tonight?

Tonight was dance night. And Ageha had been on the internet recently. Hotsuma wasn’t entirely sure he liked the look of that bag on the ground next to her either.

“So, basically, it goes like this,” She explained as Hotsuma looked on in bewildered premature embarrassment. He knew he was gonna look weird, but for some reason, his older brother, Moritsune, seemed to absolutely not care. In fact, looking on at his girlfriend, he seemed actually excited to learn this western dance. As Ageha stepped seemingly back and forth and side to side with some rhythm known only to her, and quite possibly Moritsune, there was one question on Hotsuma’s mind.

“Excuse me, Ageha. I appreciate your enthusiasm in trying new concepts, but... We live in a traditionally Japanese culture. Why are we learning an American dance? Slide dancing, you called it?”

“Line dancing, Hotsuma. And besides, look at the rest of Japan. We’re westernizing at an amazing rate, and I’m just doing my part to make sure we keep up. Now,” She said, crouching down and reaching into a bag. She pulls out three hats, puts one on, and says “Put these hats on, and get ready, the spurs should be arriving next week.”

Moritsune chimes in “That’s raht, Hostuma! Now git on up n’ let’s have us a hoe-down!”

Confused at what just came out of his older sibling’s mouth, Hotsuma had to ask “How exactly did that gag work? Theoretically, we’re speaking Japanese right now. Did you speak Japanese with a Southern American accent? How do you know it so well? This makes very little sense.”

“Aw, just roll with it. After this, Ageha’s taking us to the museum to see the blade of the famous Samurai Gunman, Zan.”

“Ah. The ‘Super Ultra Sexy Hero’, I believe he called himself.”

Ageha mutters “Oh, so you can remember that, but you can’t remember the words ‘line dance.”

Considering making an excuse for himself, Hotsuma understood that seemingly every time he opened his mouth during this conversation, he managed to dig himself deeper into the ground. So? He took the hat out of Ageha’s hand, placed it on his head, and dug his thumbs behind his belt. This was gonna be a strange night.

Yet, it would probably be a lot of fun.


End file.
